The Children of the Pantheons: Genesis
by ZaphkielRaziel
Summary: Six years after Trials of Apollo, Rachel has a vision of six heroes who must quest to defeat the ultimate evil. The first three, a tough yet shy nerd, a pervy prankster, and a Japanese junior high school student, are brought together in order to quest for a god missing ruler of the Underworld. The plot unearthed may just be too much to individually handle. I only own plot and OCs.
1. Prologue

**So, this is something I'm doing. I hope you like it,**

Rachel Dare sat in her cave alone. She seemed to spend a lot of time there. Ever since Apollo's godhood had been restored, things were quiet. Boringly quiet. Six years had passed since then. There were no great prophecies. No pantheons made bothered us. Outside of the Romans, a few Norse demigods, and local Egyptian magicians, the entire seemed oblivious. No Titans rose up. At least none with the intent to attack Olympus. They instead wanted recognition and representation of their own demigod children.

There had also been no word from Percy and Annabeth that wasn't simply to check up. They finally got married and now have a child of their own as do the other surviving half-bloods. More and more demigods showed up as years went by. However, no prophecy ever came. Not just great prophecies, but prophecies in general. All of the oracles were silent. It was almost eerie.

She looked at the walls covered in white paint. How long had they been blank? Three years? Four? It made her depressed thinking about it. Strewed about the floor were wrappers from candy bars, an overturned stool that looked like a leg might come off if not for enchantments, and Rachel's personal items from mementos to hygiene products. On a nearby table sat her art supplies. She felt tempted to use them for the sake of using them. Rachel walked over to grab a brush at random and her vision was clouded by green smoke.

After so long without anything from the gods to help show the future, Rachel felt a surge of euphoria. She wanted to run to Chiron. But she couldn't. She was but a minor presence in the back of her head. The Oracle of Delphi was in control now.

Throughout the Oracle's possession, Rachel was all but blinded. She could feel her hand moving, but she had no clue what she was drawing. She only saw green. No visions came to her. She didn't utter a word of prophecy. She just painted.

After a while, Rachel's vision returned. She somehow circled the entire cave without noticing her feet moving. On the walls were images of monsters she had never seen, words in Greek, Latin, English, and others unfamiliar to her. Then there were human faces. Six in total. Every single one was a stranger of a different age and if appearances could be judged nationality as well.

Suddenly Festus roared and Rachel ran from her cave to see the cabin counselors all running for the entrance. Clearly things were getting dangerous for once. After having gone through one rare and long-awaited event, it only seemed natural that Rachel run to check out another. Not being a fighter, she stayed on the sidelines.

Even if she did try to help, it would have been pointless. Metal dragons tend to make things a bit too easy. In the end, it turned out that it was just another demigod who happened to get into trouble on the way to camp. The child, unconscious from their injuries was carried to the Big House to be treated.

Rachel immediately remember Chiron and ran to find him. It didn't take long. He was on the Big House porch drinking pink lemonade with Mr. D. They would usually be playing card games of some sort, but apparently this wasn't one of those days. The centaur looked at the Oracle who was out of breath from her run and immediately got a hopeful look. She wouldn't be in a rush for nothing.

Chiron smiled as Rachel told her of her experience in the cave and exclaimed, "Well, it makes no sense, but it looks like we may finally have something to do. The campers will be thrilled. Although the timing is interesting. If this is like past experiences, the young girl who was just brought in is connected."

Rachel thought the same. Given how the gods like to give signs of things to come right as those things start to come, it would only make sense. "Can I see her then?"

Chiron nodded and led her to the infirmary. The Oracle was almost giddy as she stepped in. On the nearest bed was a fair-skinned girl of about thirteen. There were cuts from her scuffle with whatever it was that attacked her and she was covered in dirt, but the frizzy red hair which almost matched Rachel's, the freckles, and the glasses on the bedside dresser all but confirmed it. This was one of the people Rachel had drawn in her cave.

"Alright," Rachel mused to herself. "Let's find out why you were shown to me." And for the first time in a while, Rachel and the rest of Camp Half-Blood had genuine excitement as news of her visions and the new demigod spread.

 **That's it for his first chapter. From here on out, it will be strictly main character POV. Just think of this as a prologue. I started with something familiar, so expect something new and unheard of next time.**


	2. Yashiro I

**I'm back. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Yashiro Kazutoshi concentrated as hard as he could. The clambering onto the nearby train was loud enough that it kept him from paying attention for very long though. His master, Futen, groaned as he tried getting the fifteen-year-old to focus once more.

"Once more," the air god growled. "Concentrate on forcing the wind to take the shape you choose. The tangible can be made intangible and vice-versa if you actually put some damn effort into it!"

 _Easy for a god to say,_ Yashiro thought to himself. Anything that defied the laws of science was beyond his reach. Futen lived up to his appearance in the stories he had read, but that was not what Yashiro felt a god should look like. It was a small, red-headed green-skinned oni. How Yashiro got stuck with him as a master was anyone's guess. He could be studying for high school entrance exams in two months or confessing to his crush Asagi-san. Instead, he had to spend three hours after school training to uphold a pointless family tradition by learning party tricks.

Regardless, he tried again and closed his eyes. After a moment thought he felt a breeze collecting into his left hand. Yashiro slowly opened one eye to check before realizing air is invisible. Feeling confident, he attempted close his hand around an object he imagined to be a ball. For the third time that day, he came up with a clenched fist.

"Dammit, Kazutoshi," Futen grumbled. "How have you made no progress? You've been at this for a month!"

Yashiro glared at the god, "Well you've done nothing to help or even give me an idea what to do. I'm sorry the great old demon baby thought a pathetic human could learn without being taught first."

He knew he had disrespected a deity and despite being raised in a culture where manners are everything, he didn't care. Futen's face suggested he didn't either.

Futen sighed. "Okay, think of it this way. Imagine you are hold a pen."

Yashiro didn't think that made sense, but he closed his eyes and did as the oni commanded without a word.

"Now hold a hand in whatever position you feel is most suitable and use your pen to draw the outline of what you want to form."

This sounded extremely bizarre and Yashiro feared that any passersby would think he look equally strange. Even so, he followed the instructions.

"Next you have to try to make the air want to come to your hand. Just think of yourself as a wind magnet."

Despite his hopes and expectations, this worked and Yashiro was holding an actual ball of air. He looked down and saw that it actually had something of a light-blue color. Upon attempts to squeeze it, it maintained its shape. He tossed it upwards to try and catch it, but saw with surprising disappointment that it dissipated seconds after leaving his hand.

Yashiro looked behind him to where Futen should have been to see that he was alone.

 _If that's all it takes to be alone for the rest of my evening, then I should've insulted him earlier,_ Yashiro thought to himself. With two more hours to spare than usual, he jogged to get on the train home.

The ride from Awaji Station to Kita-senri was 18 minutes, but it seemed to last longer with nothing to do. He checked his phone and saw nothing new on social media. The news was a bunch of political drama he cared little to nothing about. Outside his window, he occasionally spotted demonic creatures messing with vehicles and causing vending machines to go haywire.

Yashiro recalled Futen saying they were called ayakashi. They were completely harmless. Most could be killed by the same mundane things as humans. Most humans didn't even notice them and they were rarely bigger than a medium-sized dog. The larger ones were mostly found underground or above large bodies of water. Occasionally one would cause a natural disaster to happen and someone like his father would hunt and kill them.

Yashiro leaned back against the window and started to put headphones in when he noticed a cute girl staring across at him. Naturally, she looked away immediately. He couldn't help smiling in satisfaction knowing that the class star Yui Asagi was looking at him, but Yashiro had no doubt that it could simply be that she thought he was weird. He wanted to talk to her. Maybe find out what high school she was planning o attending or if she wanted to see a movie. Before he could, the train reached his stop and he had to get off.

The walk from the station to his house was around four minutes which gave him just enough time to listen to a single song. As he walked into his house, Yashiro glanced around the front room to see if his father was home. So far as he could tell, the house was empty. The boy dashed to his room, locked the door, and pulled the box out from under his bed.

In it he kept the source of his shame. Yashiro was an otaku and his obsession was J-pop. He went through his posters, albums, and photographs. The fact that so many had autographs was an accomplishment that Yashiro dreaded his family and more importantly his classmates finding out. While it was cool to be a fan of different trending artists, to go out of one's way to collect memorabilia was a different matter.

Yashiro heard a faint rustling nearby and before he could react, a cat-like ayakashi charged out from under his bed and grabbed his LiSA album in its mouth, shrinking under the doorway. Yashiro quickly ran after it and had just caught up to it when a shoe came out of nowhere and knocked the demon to the floor in a haze. His older sister Yumi stood before him and quickly grabbed the CD before her brother had the chance.

She smiled with surprise at him. "Seriously? You like this garbage?"

"Don't tell father—"

"What? That you're a wota? It's not like you'd be the first child to disappoint him."

Yumi's words were sour. Yashiro knew she had upset their parents a few years back when she came home with a girlfriend rather than a boyfriend, but he's rather not get into that discussion again. Instead, he simply lunged for the album his sister was holding. She gave it up with no fight and started towards the kitchen.

"Clean yourself up. We're having company whether father likes it or not and dinner is almost ready."

Yashiro started to run back to his room before Yumi stopped him. "And another thing, little brother. Don't let Ai see you do anything weird. I already freaked her out last night when I tried to stab an ayakashi that was interrupting our date."

 **I will leave you here. I hope you all leave reviews. Sorry for the poor writing as it has been a while.**


	3. Willow II

**I have another chapter for you guys. As my knowledge of cultures outside my own is limited, I ask those familiar with them to please help me be more aware of them. A good example is Japanese culture. There are customs of which my knowledge is minimal and I would appreciate it if someone from Japan could clue me in.**

Willow was in pain. That wasn't anything new to her by this point. After two weeks of travel from Chicago to New York, pain was a constant companion. From constant monster attacks to attempted muggings and even a street gang, everything Willow met seemed to cause her pain. This pain wasn't like getting stabbed in the leg or thrown into a tree by a reptilian woman. This pain was a burning which seemed to cause all other pain to fade.

As she gained consciousness, Willow heard a man's voice saying, "Rachel I think you gave her too much nectar."

An uninterested, almost detached voice replied with "Well if her leg wasn't infected, I wouldn't have felt the need to speed the healing up so we could wake her up."

The man responded, "I think you get some rest. You haven't left the infirmary since she arrived and it seems as though you are driving yourself over the edge."

The girl, presumably named Rachel, said, "Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine. And it looks like she's coming through so I will need to talk to her first so you don't startle her. You know how it can be for some newcomers the first time they see you, Chiron."

The man sighed, "Very well. Don't take too long."

Willow heard someone leave the room. While she knew that the other girl was aware she was awake, something about her voice made the thirteen-year-old afraid to open her eyes. Rachel sounded very much unstable. Despite her discomfort with the thought of talking to her, Willow knew she had no choice.

She opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright light of the room she was in. Willow immediately covered her face and peeked through her fingers while waiting for her vision to adjust. When everything was simply blurry, she looked around to find her glasses in the hands of a woman with red hair brighter and frizzier than hers.

She grabbed her glasses and put them on. The woman who had been holding them appeared to be in her early twenties and was studying her with an intense expression. Willow was honestly freaked out but decided to be polite.

"Hello," she said holding her hand out. "I'm Willow. Willow Irion."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she responded while shaking my hand. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you have many questions, but before the head of our camp can answer them—"

"Is that Chiron? He's the centaur from Greek myths, right?"

Rachel looked a little put off from being interrupted but answered anyway. "Yes, that's the same Chiron. You don't seem weirded out by that, oddly enough."

"Well I was attacked on the way here by a few monsters, so a horseman isn't too strange. Could you give me some personal space?"

Rachel was only a couple feet from her. As soon as she stepped back Willow jumped off the bed she was on only to collapse to the floor.

"Careful," the older woman said. "You're still healing and shouldn't strain yourself." She helped Willow up. "Let me carry you to Chiron."

Once again, Willow was freaked out. "I'll manage. Just show me where he is. Or weren't you going to say something first?"

"You seem to have no questions, so you can go straight to Chiron."

With that, Rachel lead her to a room which looked like a combination of an office and an apartment. She spotted a man sitting in a wheelchair staring into a fireplace. Beyond that, the room was empty.

"So," Willow inquired as she looked around, "where's Chiron?"

The man in the wheelchair turned to face her and with a smile said, "That would be me, young lady. Please have a seat."

She was skeptical, but decided to sit in the chair nearest to her.

The man stopped Rachel from taking the spot next to Willow who had forgotten she was even there as quiet as she was. "Rachel, please leave us alone for a moment."

The woman started to protest, "But you know—"

Chiron's became understanding and yet stern. "Yes, but for now I must speak with Willow alone."

Willow had to resist the urge to thank him as there was no way she could do that without offending Rachel even more that she visibly was. As soon as she was gone, Chiron faced Willow.

"So, you seem to have healed nicely. I apologize for Rachel's behavior. She isn't normally like that. It's just that things have been quiet for some time and she had her first vision in years this morning right before you arrived."

"It's fine," Willow said slowly. "I'm sorry, did you say vision?"

"Yes, Willow," Chiron answered. "As the Oracle, Rachel sees the future and may issue prophecies. For the past six years, it had not worked despite everything. We feared she may have lost the ability altogether."

"Right, makes sense." Willow thought she understood what Oracles were going by the stories her mom had read her. "I'm sorry again, but I never introduced myself. How do you know my name?"

Chiron looked unabashed. "It was on the inside of your jacket. I think the more important question is how an unarmed demigod managed to survive the trip here."

Willow patted the pockets of the thin gray jacket she wore and pulled out a pocket knife. "I was armed. And I'm from Chicago. I learned how to defend myself."

"Yes," Chiron mused. "And if you don't mind my asking, how well did that do against the dracanae?"

At that moment, Willow wanted to go over there and show him just how well she could really do, but she decided it wasn't worth it. Instead she asked the only real question on her mind.

"I thought you were a centaur. Why the wheelchair?"

He nodded as though he expected that question. "It's magic. Makes moving around in spaces with low doors a lot easier. Anyway, it seems like we're done for now. You should head to the dining pavilion for dinner. Hopefully you'll be claimed at the bonfire."

"Claimed?"

"By your godly parent. I assume you know you are not fully human."

Willow nodded. She thought back to the talk she had with her mom before she left for the camp. While it was hard to accept at first, the monsters were more than enough to convince her that what she'd been told about her birth was true.

"Do you know who it is?"

Willow expected Chiron to have a definite answer, but he just shrugged and said, "I have suspicions. I think the death of the flower behind you around the point at which you got angry is a good hint, don't you?"

Sure enough, Willow turned around in her seat and saw a wilted flower sitting in a pot on a table behind her.

Chiron laughed, "I'm sure someone from the Demeter cabin can find a sapling to take its place. Now go on to dinner."

Reluctant though she was, the young girl got up from her seat and walked as evenly as she could out of the office and then the building, nervously making her way to the small pavilion where people were gathering their food.

Willow looked to the sky and hoped that whoever her parent was, she wouldn't be shunned for it like with her mother.

 **So, there's another chapter done. I hope people are enjoying this. I don't really know. Please leave a review, positive or negative, because I crave feedback.**


	4. Willow III

**I'm finally back with another chapter. Please enjoy and be sure to leave a review. Positive or negative, all feedback is appreciated.**

Dinner was without incident for Willow. She sat at the table meant for Hermes campers as all new kids allegedly did. A few kids introduced themselves from time to time, but most left her alone afterwards. The exception was an Australian girl about her age named Hannah Martin who was visiting from Camp Jupiter. Willow had to admit her presence was great for distracting her from Rachel's constant hovering.

Hannah was a daughter of Mercury, which would've worried Willow if she actually had anything worth stealing. They managed to laugh about how bizarre camp was for her and Willow had been enjoying their conversation until her godly parentage came up.

"So, I realize you haven't been claimed," Hannah said abruptly, "but do you know which parent the god likely is?"

Willow looked at her own feet. She had grown up with classmates wondering about what was presumed to be an absentee father. Her mom simply told anyone who wanted to know that it was a sperm donner with mixed reactions depending on people's views. Willow was content with that. The truth was a bit harder to accept.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said after a moment of silence. "It's a touchy subject for a lot of demigods even after being claimed. How about this: do you remember any strange or seemingly mystical events in your life?"

"Well," Willow still felt uneasy, but her mind was filled with thoughts of crazy and unusual experiences from her life. "I remember once my class had a project in which groups of three had to nurture a flower. We'd switch out who watched over it every week and the last week it died. I got super paranoid about failing and overnight, the flower mysteriously bloomed"

Hannah's brown eyes glimmered in fascination and Willow recognized the look of someone putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"Demeter, perhaps?" Rachel suddenly said. Hannah and Willow jumped having forgotten the Oracle was there.

Hannah nodded after getting her heartbeat under control. "I think that's the most likely option. Or Ceres if she's Roman."

Willow groaned and got up from her seat. She noticed others heading for the amphitheater where a fire was blazing. She would've preferred to go to the Hermes cabin and sleep, but Hannah grabbed her hand and started to lead her along. Willow dropped her hand immediately but followed anyway.

The fire was way too hot near the front, but Hannah refused to let Willow sit anywhere else. Willow felt awkward not knowing the words to the songs everyone else enthusiastically sang, so she just stayed quiet. After all, Hannah could sing loud enough for the both of them. Eventually, Rachel stepped away from her side to address the camp and properly inform them of the vision Chiron had mentioned earlier. Willow felt dread mixed with self-consciousness when she mentioned offhandedly that Willow was a part of those very visions. Which was stronger, she didn't know.

At the end, Rachel asked for a sign from the gods of Willow's heritage. Nothing happened, but Willow had to admit the Oracle made a spectacle of it nonetheless. Despite the embarrassment of it all, she found it mildly entertaining. As she and Hannah left for the Hermes cabin, Willow inquired why the girl hung around her the whole night.

"Is it just because I'm new?"

"Of course not," Hannah laughed. "It's because I want more friends here and I think you're cute."

"I'm not cute," Willow blushed.

"Sure, you are," the blonde teasingly poked her rib. "Plus, I was wondering how long it'd take you notice."

"Notice what?" Willow stopped in her tracks as her new friend held up a pair of panties. She patted her pants to make sure and confirmed them to be hers. Quickly snatching them away, she screamed, "That's sexual assault!"

Hannah laughed all the way to the cabin and plopped down next to the ginger when the head of the cabin called lights out. Willow's dreams were normal teenager dreams for once. She would later blush furiously at the thought of holding Hannah's hand which persisted throughout.

The morning and afternoon were what seemed to be the norm at Camp Half-Blood. People practiced with bows, training swords, and other weapons at varying periods while others made attempts at the climbing wall. There were also others receiving training in knot tying or medical supplies. Hannah stuck by Willow's side the whole time before eventually realizing something.

"Willow, do you have your own weapon yet?"

Willow pulled out her pocket knife as an answer. Hannah shook her head. "That's no good. You need something made of a metal actually deadly to monsters like Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Come on."

Willow was dragged over to what looked like a tool shed behind . Inside were various weapons of many different styles. Many were quite beautiful. She looked at Hannah and said, "What about you? What's your weapon?"

Hannah reached inside her coat and pulled out a small handgun. She held it with care yet also with pride. "Modified to shoot bullets of Imperial Gold. It also magically reloads itself."

As impressive as it was, Willow didn't feel a gun was for her. She walked around picking up various weapons for bludgeoning, slicing, and outright obliterating monsters. They all felt awkward in her hands. Eventually, a small black pocket knife caught her attention.

Hannah looked uncertain. "Um, that's Stygian Iron. Only children of the Underworld can use it."

Willow grabbed it without listening. She flipped it open without a thought and was immediately enveloped in a glow. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't coming from the knife. Hovering over her head was the image of a pomegranate.

Before she could blink, Hannah grabbed onto her and they were on the porch of the Big House in front of Chiron and Rachel. They seemed just as startled by their sudden appearance as Willow was, but the pair's eyes grew wild as they recognized the symbol.

"Well, I was wrong," Rachel said to herself. "That's new."

Willow knew which goddess the pomegranate represented and shook her head in denial. "No. My mom is mortal."

Hannah smirked, "Well it looks like you have two moms. Congrats, Willow… What's your last name, again?"

"Irion," Rachel said. "That's Yur-Ree-On."

"Right, thanks," Hannah said. "Willow Irion, daughter of Proserpine."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Actually, I believe it's Persephone. Only Greek gods ever really claim their children at Camp Half-Blood. Regardless, what with this claiming, her weapon of choice, and recent news, Rachel and I have some things to discuss with Willow. I must ask you to join us, Miss Martin."

Willow pocketed her knife and watched as the symbol of her godly parent faded. She followed the three of them back to where the cabins sat trying to collect her thoughts as Rachel cheerfully said, "Good thinking, Jason having a cabin built for the Queen of the Underworld. And Piper said it'd never get used!"

 **I'm going to leave it here. Remember to review! The next chapter will return to Japan with Yashiro. After him, I think I'll give Hannah a POV chapter.**


	5. Yashiro IV

**With the start of my winter break, I have more time to write. So here you go.**

Yashiro waited patiently for about fifteen minutes for his best friend to show up. He supposed he was quite early, so he shouldn't be bothered. At the same time, he rarely got to hang out with Kazato these days, so stressing the fact that he wasn't there yet was justified.

"Yashiro-kun," a voice called out.

From his left, Kazato was walking towards him and waving. On either side of him were two girls Yashiro certainly recognized. On his right stood Ai Kagone, Kazato's sister and Yumi's girlfriend. On Kazato's other side stood a timid looking Yui Asagi who blushed fiercely the moment Yashiro spotted her.

Ai briefly greeted him in the same formal but reserved way she always did before proceeding to introduce Yui as their cousin, sinking Yashiro's heart. Just his luck the girl he likes be related to his sister's girlfriend.

Yui spoke in a quiet voice, clearly shy. "W-we're only fifth cousins."

It took everything Yashiro had to not visibly sigh in relief. He couldn't believe Yui could be so smart and athletic and yet seem to have as much trouble talking to him as he did talking to her.

"And Kazutoshi-san and I have met," Yui continued. "We're in the same class and ride the same subway."

Yashiro nodded to confirm this. Ai just shrugged while Kazato smiled at him knowingly. Yui noticed and hid her face in her hands.

The group walked around the aquarium together for a little while with mixed reactions. Kazato was fascinated by the rarer aquatic creatures while Yui gushed at the cutest fish she saw. Ai reacted to every single one with absolute boredom. Yashiro remained neutral for the most part as aquariums weren't his thing. This however quickly changed when he spotted the ayakashi.

He held back to stare at the tiny horse-shaped ayakashi as it swam around idly. He hadn't noticed the others were ahead of him until Yui's voice alerted him.

"Have you chosen a high school, Kazutoshi-san?" she inquired. Yashiro looked and saw that he and Yui were now thirty feet away from Ai and Kazato. He helplessly looked at his feet as he mumbled his answer.

"I haven't. I doubt I could go anywhere good anyway."

Yui raised an eyebrow and said, "Why not? You're brilliant! Especially in physics."

Yashiro was taken aback by the sudden intensity with which she spoke considering the whole thirty minutes they were there, she could barely speak loud enough to be heard by most.

"You're too kind, Asagi-san," he said. What about you? Have you applied anywhere?"

Yui nodded. "I'm going to school in Tokyo."

Yashiro was surprised. "But that's so far!"

She shook her head. "Not when you consider that I had the option to study in Britain, Brooklyn, and Cairo with this family of teachers my father is friends with. The Kanes are nice, but I like it here in Japan."

While this was even more shocking, Yashiro supposed it was to be expected from the daughter of an aristocrat. "That's impressive," he said before realizing how much of an understatement that was. "Though it turning down means losing an opportunity at better learning English."

"Yeah," Yui nodded. "But hey, look who that's coming from, Mr. English Tutor."

"I'm not that good," Yashiro blushed.

"Better than me," Yui laughed. "I get all of my English from anime dubs!"

"Ha, seriously?" he replied. "I thought that's what Americans did with us!"

Yui smiled before saying, "Honestly, it sucks that the school I'm going to won't have an anime club."

"Why not start one?" Yashiro asked.

"Easier said than done."

"I guess you're right, there," he answered. "I guess we should catch up with the others?"

"Yeah," Yui said. "I think it's time for lunch."

 **So I realize this is short. However, I will be back with a longer chapter which will have a bit more action in it. Yay, something to make this not bore you guys! The only thing I will tell you about it is this: akkorokamui.**


	6. Yashiro V

**Oh, wow. It's been two months. Sorry. I've been busy with college. I'll try and make it up to you guys.**

Lunch was at a local café just across the street. Kazato grinned as they sat with their food and asked, "Already time to eat? I swear we were in there for ten minutes."

"Make that seventy," Ai said. She sighed as she watched her brother start to grab a piece of fried squid with his bare hands. "And really, show manners. We're in public.

"Yeah, yeah," Kazato said without care. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone ate quickly so as to avoid forcing others to wait, but founding themselves waiting due to Kazato getting American sized portions of food. To avoid tension or awkward silence, Yashiro decided to strike up conversion with Yui.

Noticing something sticking out of her bag, he felt the need to ask on it. "Um, Asagi-san—"

"You can call me Yui." She was blushing and Yashiro noticed Ai trying to focus her attention elsewhere.

"Alright. Yui-chan, if you don't mind, what it that in your bag?"

"Oh!" She fumbled in surprise as she stuffed it in as deep as she could. "It's an art project. Very fragile. Kind of personal."

"Ah." Considering how forcefully she shoved it in, Yashiro had trouble believing her. "It looks kind of like a boomerang."

"Yeah. It's abstract."

The dreaded awkward silence came about, but Yashiro was thankfully saved by Kazato finishing his meal. "Alright," he exclaimed. "Let's go!"

They started to make their way back to the aquarium when a sudden commotion could be heard by the Bay. Yashiro immediately dashed in that direction with Yui right beside him. He heard Ai shouting, "What are you doing? We are on a schedule!"

As they neared the water, there were shouts of a beached whale. Likely the work of the Mist, because what Yashiro saw was definitely not a whale. Yui looked like she was about to lose her lunch.

"Impossible," she said. "It's supposed to be 1600 kilometers away In Hokkaido."

It took Yashiro a moment to realize she could see it as well but he stayed silent as he tried to think of what to do about the giant octopus in front of him. Everyone else just started taking pictures of the Akkorokamui and stared in awe. Then someone just HAD to use flash and it swung a tentacle out at the crowd, knocking those in reach a good ten feet back. It then lifted another tentacle in the air and slammed it down with enough force to make the ground shake.

Fearing potential damage and casualties, Yashiro rushed forward and leaped with the wind bringing him three times the height of a normal jump. As he landed, he summoned a sword of air which upon stabbing the Akkorokamui, Yashiro found to be almost completely useless.

The monster wrapped a tentacle around him and Yashiro knew there would be no escape. As it tightened around him, the young boy thought on how awful a way to die this would be and was close to losing consciousness when a voice yelled out what sounded like the English word, "Suffer!" Before he could think, _What do you think I'm doing_ , the Akkorokamui's tentacle let go of him and Yashiro fell.

As he neared the ground, Yui caught him and yelled out "A'max!"

Yashiro saw the Akkorokamui's skin start to burn and looked at Yui as she set him on his feet. In her hand was the boomerang shaped object. "What are you?"

She smirked, "Coming from the guy who jumped more than a meter and a half into the air."

"Yeah, well I had the wind with me."

Yui quickly stepped in front of him and he saw that the Akkorokamui was starting to emit a fluid which turned to gas and blew in their direction. Yui pointed what must be a wand in front of them and said the word, "N-dah." The pair were immediately shielded from it while around them people who were touched immediately passed out.

Yashiro focused on the wind and used it to keep it from progressing farther. He looked at Yui and said, "We need to get out of here now! The Akkorokamui is a god. We have no chance of killing it!"

Yui smiled, "Wouldn't be the first time I heard that. I've fought tougher monsters before."

A tentacle slammed against the shield protecting them and they were left defenseless.

"Can't we try appeasing it," Yashiro asked. "It likes fish!"

A tentacle came straight for him and he only just managed to summon enough air to take the brunt of the hit. He was still sent back three feet.

"Fish," Yui repeated. "That could work."

She grabbed Yashiro and threw him forward whilst shouting, "Mar!"

Yashiro's lunch came up right as tentacle reach out to grab him, stopping it in its tracks. The Akkorokamui them rubbed the tentacle all over its head in excitement. Yui and Yashiro watched in disgust as it then slithered off to the ocean.

"So," Yashiro said after twenty seconds. "Art project?"

Yui looked at her feet. "I'm not the only one who owes an explanation."

"I call B.S. I only jumped. You burned that thing's flesh and summoned some sort of shielding."

At this point it was starting to rain, but the pair ignored it.

"Fine," Yui sigh. "Long story short, I can do Egyptian magic. That's why I got offers to schools around the world and before you ask, no Hogwarts is not real. Now, spill."

Yashiro didn't know exactly what to make of what she said, but answered rather than dwell on it. "I am learning to harness the power of a god. Futen to be specific."

As he said the wind god's name thunder rumbled and Yashiro wondered if they should go elsewhere.

Yui just nodded. "So, the Egyptians are definitely not the only gods still out there. Amos was right after all."

"Yui-chan, I think we should go back to the others." Yashiro had a chill down his spine.

She nodded again. "Yeah, but first I want to ask you something."

"Is it really the time?"

Yui had a burning look in her eyes as she stared him in the face. Yashiro felt his heart flutter.

"Yashiro-kun," she said calmly, "I have had a crush on you since first year of junior high. I never knew how to approach you, but I always got happy whenever we could talk."

Yashiro started smiling like a goofball and his heart pounded harder.

Yui bowed and said, "Will you please go out with me? Will you come to Tokyo with me for high school? Yashiro-kun, will you be my boyfriend."

Before he could accept her confession, lightning flashed and Yashiro found himself face-to-face with a demon-like entity with a pair of drums. The name came to him instantly.

"Raijin."

"That would be Lord Raijin," the god huffed. "Especially if I'm to be helping you later on."

"If I may ask, why am I here? What would you be helping me with?"

"I'm going to keep this brief," Raijin said. "Gods are disappearing. We need you and some others to find one of them."

Yashiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm capable of that."

Raijin hit his drums once and thunder shook the small blank room they were in.

"I think you will be able to find this god. Have you not been training under him?"

"Futen…" Yashiro wasn't sure what to think on this. "But haven't gods gone missing countless time? Why can't you do something about it? Why do you even care? You've challenged Futen countless tim—"

Lighting blinded him and he shut up.

"It falls on heroes to find what the gods have lost," Raijin snapped. "Even if I didn't hate Futen intensely, we gods are all but helpless to act ourselves."

Yashiro accepted that he was going to have to do this whether he felt like it or not. It wasn't that he didn't care for Futen. While a hardass, the oni had endearing moments at times. He just felt this was way beyond him. Where would he even start.

He sighed, "How would I even find him. If you can't get to him, how can I?"

"I and many others swore not to ever do this," Raijin grumbled, "but I guess I must. I'm sending you somewhere you should be able to find help."

The god hit his drum and Yashiro found himself in what looked like a cave. He passed out, hitting the floor with a crash.

 **I help this was sufficient. I promise to be back soon. Please leave reviews. Positive or negative, all feedback is great.**


	7. Hannah VI

**Back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

The goddess of spring certainly had a lovely garden outside the entrance to her ash wood cabin. Hannah almost wanted to stop and tend to it like she had done back home. Instead, she asked the one thing that always bugged her in movies.

"So, are we really going to stay quiet until we're inside? Even if this is something confidential, no idle chat?"

Rachel turned to look at her. "I find idle chat tends to distract demigods from more serious matters." She proceeded to open the door to the cabin and wheel Chiron in. Hannah and Willow followed in to find that the interior was the exact opposite of the lovely garden outside.

The carpet and bedding were pomegranate red and the walls were made of wood like what Hannah imagined would be found in the Fields of Asphodel. On the window sills were wilted flowers and a pomegranate shrub was set directly in the middle of the room. Amazingly, it seemed to grow without dirt.

"Well," Willow said, "this looks nice. I'm not even saying that ironically."

Chiron looked to Hannah and nodded to the door, "You mind closing that?"

Hannah complied and sat on the nearest bunk to Willow. Rachel dug into a bag she was carrying and pulled out various scraps of paper and the odd leaf or two.

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking. "These have been arriving over the past two weeks from all over both the world as well as the occasional deity. Various gods have been seemingly vanishing without a trace which of not for the quantity as well as some of the more unexpected people who've reached out to us would seem little more than odd. However, as of this morning, seven gods have essentially vanished without a trace. All of them in some way related to nature. Nymphs and satyrs are starting to panic."

"Right," Hannah nodded. "So why are we being told?"

"Well, I've been having flashes since Willow arrived and I'm certain that you two are to play a role in finding the missing deities. Along with four others of course. And one of them should be arriving early tomorrow morning. So, when they get here, you two need to ready to go on a quest with them."

Hannah would normally be excited at the idea of a quest. During her time at Camp Jupiter the past eighteen months, older campers told all kinds of stories about adventures they'd gone on. Then there were the two praetors who'd been part of a quest that was now the stuff of legend. But she wasn't ready for that yet. She hadn't trained nearly hard enough do much good. Then there was Willow.

"I'm sorry Chiron, Rachel," Hannah said. "We cannot go along with this. Willow has only been here for 24 hours and while I've had training, I'm not near good enough."

Chiron answered her sternly, "And we're afraid this isn't anything we can do but prepare you the best we can until Rachel has an actual prophecy for you. It's not certain that you will be leaving immediately, so just wait please."

"Besides," Rachel interjected, "fighting fate only insures its happening. Now from what I've seen, these six people each at least originate a different continent. Willow is obviously American and you are from England, Hannah?"

"Australia."

"Right, sorry." Rachel stood up, walked to open the door. "Anyway, glad we could cover that without issue." She then started wheeling Chiron out. "You two should get as much training in as possible. Willow, you can start moving in after that's done. Sit wherever at dinner. Hannah, please get the door for me."

The two were then left alone and Hannah felt a minor bit of excitement. She was tempted to put a leaf from the shrubbery down Willow's shirt, but the ginger was looking over a scrap of paper had left.

"Ever heard of a god called Priapus?" Hannah's heart sunk and she had to resist the urge to teleport away.

"I have," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well it seems he's one of the gods missing. No idea who he is, but going by what Rachel said he must be associated with nature. It sounds like you're familiar with him."

"Yes," Hannah sighed. "The thing is, he's my great-grandfather. He's a protector of gardens and was used as a warning against thievery. He's also a god known for…"

The blonde girl looked at Willow who just stared expectantly.

"… bees."

"Bees?"

"Yeah," Hannah nodded hastily. "And I'm not overly fond of bugs in general."

"Hmm. And isn't your dad the god of thieves?"

Hannah just nodded and grabbed Willow's hand, immediately transporting them to the arena. Willow pulled her hand away and said, "Could you not do that without warning me?"

Hannah frowned, "Teleport or hold your hand?"

"Both," Willow blushed. "Why are we here? Can't I just sleep?"

"Rachel said we need to train. And that's what we're going to do.' With that, Hannah vanished, reappeared behind the new camper, and knocked her forward with a kick. As soon as Willow had turned around, Hannah ran just fast enough for Willow to catch her movement, grabbed a training sword, and ran back to sweep Willow's feet out from under her with it.

After hitting the ground with a thud, Willow groaned out, "Teleporting AND superspeed is not fair."

"Alright," Hannah grinned. "I'll go easy on you. Show me what you can do."

Willow jumped to her feet and landed a hit right in Hannah's gut with full force. She then grabbed her head and made to slam it into her knee. Right before impact was made, Hannah teleported into a flip and stretch a hand out towards Willow. As she landed, the Aussie saw her sparring partner grab her nose in pain. Taking advantage of this, she ran at her and managed to pin the smaller girl down.

"What the Hades was that," Hannah demanded.

Willow whimpered. "I think a bee stung my nose. Did you have anything to do with that."

"You can't prove it. Why were you fighting like that? I know we have ambrosia and nectar, but you could have seriously hurt me."

"Well, I lived in Chicago and most of my fighting was street fighting. I mean, I started learning Sicilian knife fighting at ten, but I wasn't going to stab you."

Hannah felt grateful for that. "Okay, so why didn't you get a practice weapon?"

"How comfortable is that sword you were using?"

Hannah looked at it on the ground next to them and admitted to herself that it along with most training weapons felt unnatural. She decided to let this slide. Trying to find a new way to change the subject, she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Do you like girls?"

Willow looked at her in surprise. Her face was the color of a tomato. "Where's that coming from?"

"It's just a sense I have."

"What, like your gaydar or something?"

"No," Hannah said trying to find the best words to explain it. "Radar detects location. It's more like a Geiger counter."

"A Gayger counter?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Could you let me up?"

Hannah apologized and pulled Willow to her feet. The two dust themselves off and Willow fixed her now crooked glasses.

"To answer your question," the younger girl said while wiping her lenses with her shirt, "I like people. That's all it really is. I don't know my sexuality exactly and I'm not sure if I will have the right word to describe myself for some time."

"I'm flat out gay," Hannah responded.

"I noticed." The two laughed for a bit and Hannah couldn't help but stare at her friend's vibrant blue eyes. They seemed to get bigger when Willow put her glasses on.

"Alright," Hannah addressed Willow while stretching, "get a training weapon and we'll continue sparring. And don't go at it full force. Not only does it risk injury, but it could leave you open."

 **So that's another chapter down. Remember to review and I'll be back soon enough.**


	8. Hannah VII

**I'm back once again. I hope you enjoy this and all feedback is appreciated.**

Hannah thought dinner would be lonely. She wasn't close to her siblings due to how little time she spent getting to know them and Willow had all the reason to sit with people she had yet to talk to. Despite this, the petite redhead stayed by her side throughout the night.

"Are you really going to do it?"

Hannah turned to Willow with a mouth full of pasta. "Yes."

"There's nothing I can do to stop you?"

"Nope."

Without waiting for a response, Hannah grabbed a plate full of pork and macaroni and teleported 15 meters above the dining pavilion right above where the Hermes cabin counselor sat. With a quick dump, the contents spilled out and Hannah returned to her seat without any velocity gained in air affecting her. The food hit poor Cecil Markowitz and the table burst into laughter while Willow shook her head with a small grin on her face.

As all the campers turned and laughed, Hannah walked to his side. "That's how you do it," she said. "Now you should probably get cleaned up." She then slapped him on the back and he vanished. A splash could be heard from Long Island Sound and a few snickers came from the Ares cabin.

The evening was quiet and Hannah found that as nice as the Hermes cabin was, she simply couldn't sleep. Deciding to risk a run-in with the cleaning harpies, she quietly made her way to the strawberry field.

Out of boredom, she went from singing softly to walking in circles to eventually ripening strawberries ahead of their presumed time and eating them. She was close to falling asleep when the sound of footsteps approached. Looking down at Hannah with her pale skin glowing in the moonlight was Willow.

"Can't sleep either," Hannah asked.

Willow simply shook her head and grabbed a strawberry. After one bite, she spit it out. "Well that's not ripe yet."

"You know, it's a shame we don't any chocolate for these," Hannah said as she stood to face her friend. "I've been bored. What's keeping you up?"

Willow shrugged. "The potential quest. Anxiety. Overexcitement. Not to mention, my cabin is pretty lonely."

Feeling a surge of courage, Hannah grabbed Willow's hand. "Well you know I'm there for you on all of that. And… I could always stay with you for the night."

Willow pulled her hand away and stepped back. "Listen, I know you kind of like me and you're really cute, but we just met yesterday."

"Right. Sorry."

"Also, Hannah, I'm just thirteen. I don't think I'm ready to be dating people period."

Hannah felt a twinge of disappointment, but there was no denying that Willow was right. They HAD just met and it was far too soon. She stood there nodding for a moment before properly responding.

"You're right," she said. "Too soon. So, let's just get ready for whatever's coming and we'll face that if it gets here as well."

Willow gave her a hug, which Hannah wouldn't pretend didn't make her warm inside. The two stood there for a moment before breaking apart.

"So…" Willow looked at her feet with no clue what to do.

"Any hobbies?"

Willow's eyes lit up and she started to explain for the next hour to Hannah the ins and outs of Stargate, Pokémon, and her favorite things to bake as they wandered the camp. Eventually, the pair found themselves outside the Cave of the Oracle.

"So, if it's a spoiler that Mami dies, shouldn't you maybe not tell me?"

"But that's part of the appeal," Willow exclaimed. "It starts off looking like an ordinary magical girl show and BAM they kill a character off and start taking things down a dark, depressing path. It's a classic deconstruction."

"I don't know," Hannah sighed. "Even if I find the time, I'm not really in to cartoons. Not to mention I'm not very fond of cats."

Willow glared, "It's not a cartoon. It's Japanese animation."

"Same difference."

"So, are you a dog person, then?"

Hannah got a chill down her spine. "No. Dogs terrify me. I'm a squirrel person."

"But dogs are cute!'

"Uh-uh," Hannah shook her head. "Watch Cujo and get back to me."

The sound of something hitting stone could then be heard from inside the cave, stopping the conversation dead in its tracks. The girls shared a look, turned to the cave, and look back at each other before heading in.

Hannah noticed the guy passed out on the floor first. He was dark-haired, of Asian descent, and roughly their age but she could tell little else what with what little light there was. The next thing she noticed was that Rachel seemed to not be anywhere nearby.

"Hey, Willow," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Any chance you have a light?"

"I don't know. I heard some weapons can generate light."

Hannah heard Willow take out her pocket knife and the moment the blade came out, the cave went from inconveniently dark to pitch black. After five seconds, she heard the knife close again and she was back to square one.

On the floor where the boy lay, a groan escaped his mouth and she could make out the shape of him slowly getting up. A rustle came from the cave entrance and Hannah turned to see that holding a small flashlight in hand was the Oracle, Rachel Dare.

"I see you've arrived," she said in a sleepy voice. She dropped the flashlight and for a moment there was darkness. Then, green light filled the cave and, on the walls, paintings were visible. To her left, Hannah saw the image of Willow as well as her first and last name in German and Ancient Greek respectively. Hannah was surprised that she knew that's what it said, but she didn't dwell on it.

On her right was her own name in Latin and Hannah also spotted a name and face matching that of the now visibly freaked out Japanese kid standing in front of her. There were also hieroglyphics, Nordic runes, and some Portuguese, but there was no to time think on it when Rachel started speaking in a raspy voice that undoubtedly belonged to the Oracle of Delphi.

The Oracle leads the quest for Devil's Bane

Without which Nature forever contained

The wind and spring shall spring an ass

And future spirit be forced to pass

The thief brings wind to the land of sun

And thus, the end will have begun

Hannah wasn't sure what to make of that and she didn't have time to figure it out as Rachel's knees buckled and Willow made her way to catch her. As the green light faded, Hannah grabbed the flashlight and made her way outside to wake Chiron.

 **So that's it for this chapter. All narrators are together now and they, like me, are in great need of sleep. Until next time.**


End file.
